TDU- Episode 4
This is the fourth episode of Total Drama Users. Episode *Morning in the Guy's cabin* Jared: *jumps out of bed* Jared: *sees Troy is sleeping* Hmm... *smiles devilishly* Jared: *pulls Troy's mattress off the bunkbed and drags it to the lake* *throws him in the water* *SPLASH!* Troy: *rises out of the water* Wha? What's going on? Jared: *laughing* Troy: *deathstare* *scrapes wet sand off the lake floor and throws it at Jared* Jared: *indignantly wipes the sand off his face* Troy: *runs off, laughing* Jared: Get back here!! *chases him* MEANWHILE Leigh: *walks past Helen* Helen: *trips Leigh as Holly and Eve watch* Leigh: Oof! *jumps up immediately* What was that for? Helen: *looks innocent* What was what for? Leigh: You tripping me. Helen: I don't know what you're talking about Holly and Eve: *exchange a glance, and back away slowly in unison* Leigh: Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Ms. Innocence. Helen: What's that supposed to mean? Leigh: You know. I'm sick of you acting so innocent and cheery all the time for the cameras, but behind closed doors, you act like you missed your morning coffee or something! Helen: You should know why I'm P.O'd at you. Remember 3 days ago? Leigh: Oh, I can't believe you're bringing that up! Helen: Those were NEW, LIMITED EDITION high heel wedges! Leigh: Do you know how many pairs of shoes I've had to get rid of just in the past week? And do you see me complaining?! Helen: Did anyone barf on your shoes? We're they limited edition?! Leigh: Does that matter? Only spoiled people care abut stuff like th-- *Loud ringing of loudspeaker* Chris: *on loudspeaker* All campers, meet at the dodgeball court in 10 minutes! LATER Campers: *gather at the dodgeball court* Chris: Are you all ready for today's extreme dodgeball challenge?! Campers: *unenthusiastically* Yes... Chris: Good! Now, originally, I was going to have you all play dodgeball against each other. Today, you'll still be competing against each other, but will be dodging all of my balls from the same side of the court! Leigh: Excuse me? Chris: If you get hit with a ball, you're out. If you catch the ball I launch at you with my cannon *pats cannon filled to the brim with dodgeballs*, then you're still in, and someone from your team who's out comes back out onto the court. The last one standing wins immunity for their team. Everyone got that? *Silence*... Chris: Good! Now, lets dodge some balls! Chris: *gets behind his cannon and begins to launch dodgeballs at the campers* Eve: *gets hit first* *walks off the court and sits on her team's bleachers* *EVENTUALLY, ONLY JARED, EMMA, EVAN, TROY, HOLLY AND HELEN ARE LEFT* Chris: *launches 3 balls at Jared* Jared: *uses Evan and Emma to defend himself from the first 2 balls, but still gets hit with the 3rd ball* Chris: *launches a ball at Helen* Troy: Helen! Noooooo! *jumps in front of her, taking the ball to the stomach* Chris: And Troy is out! Which means, the winners are, once again, Green Team! Green Team: *cheers* Jared: *grabs Troy* You cost us the game! You, are dead! Cyndy: *shakes her head disapprovingly* Karui: You are so off this island! Sci: SO out of here. Troy: ... *hangs head in shame* CONFESSIONALS Troy: What can I say? I don't blame the whole team for voting me off. I did something stupid. But it was worth it, for Helen.. *sighs* I still vote for Jared, though. Jared: I vote for Troy. Karui: Troy. 'Nuff said. Evan: Even though... Emma: ...Troy cost us the game... Evan: ...We vote for Jared, because he... Emma: ...used us as human shields! Evan and Emma: So unacceptable! END OF CONFESSIONALS Chris: Well, Orange Team. Welcome to the bonfire pit. Again. Jared: Well, I bet we won't be back after we get rid of Troy, the lovebird and loser! Troy: *hangs head* Chris: Anywho, onto the ceremony of marshmallows. We've got 7 marshmallows for 7 lucky campers. Chris: Safe: Cyndy, Evan, Jason. Chris: Karui, Emma, and Sci, also getting fluffy safety. Chris: Once again, were down to 1 marshmallow, and 2 people. Troy, Jared... The final marshmallow... Is forrrrrr... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Jared! Karui: *sarcastically* I SO didn't see that coming. Orange Team: *mocks Troy as he walks off* Jared: *eating marshmallow* Buh bye, loser! Troy: *flips Jared the bird as he walks away* Helen: *confessional* Aww, I'll never forget our time together Troy! *blows kiss at the camera and waves* Bye! END OF EPISODE Eliminated This Episode Troy, Orange Team.